burnoutfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Jansen P12 Diamond
Picture Is that even the actual picture of the P12 Diamond? It is kind of an old looking picture because of how the graphics are arranged like it is for the PSX or some old system that is not too old. I thought it would be like an opaque diamond color. --JagDog the Bounty Hunter 15:45, 15 June 2009 (UTC) :Yes, that's the P12 Diamond. The image isn't all that great because it was probably taken from a camera phone or something similar. (I wish the finish was more pearlescent/opaque too) ::That is more like the P12 Diamond --JagDog the Bounty Hunter 00:32, 20 June 2009 (UTC) :::Well thank Criterion for their better then game quality pictures they release with their news articles. [[User:Spoil-t|'Spoil']][[User talk:Spoil-t|'''-t']] 00:42, 20 June 2009 (UTC) ::::'They're not better quality than the game, they just give blur and shine to them.' Babadingldoo 01:15, 20 June 2009 (UTC) :::::They are better looking then the game to me <_< [[User:Spoil-t|'Spoil']][[User talk:Spoil-t|'-t']] 01:19, 20 June 2009 (UTC) Stats If this is just like the old P12 and I already have the disc version which is for offline use, and absolutely no one is helping me, then why bother even trying for the P12 Diamond? --JagDog the Bounty Hunter 03:18, 29 June 2009 (UTC) :Eh, I'm sure someone will help you. I, personally, haven't been asked. ::May you please help me get the 5-8 player challenges? --JagDog the Bounty Hunter 03:25, 29 June 2009 (UTC) :::Are you on PS3? I am busy on the wiki and stuff right now, but add me PSN: Rappy4178 and catch me when I am on and I will gladly help. Or wait until next clan meeting (here shortly) and request that we do challenges. ::::Well we are friends on PSN but I guess that your account is switching between you and someone you know. I would do the challenges with you but I do not know if it is you or the other person and the game that your account is not always Burnout Paradise. --JagDog the Bounty Hunter 01:31, 2 July 2009 (UTC) What you get along with the P12 Diamond: *Bragging rights *Better stats - Higher top speed, more powerful boost *Better grip & more responsive handling (it's an even more amazing drifter) *A very cool livery (at least in my opinion) *A car that overtakes the original P12 models in stunt run & really any event in general (includes freeburning) *A sense of accomplishment after 500 challenges - Sure it isn't a vehicle with overpowered stats, but why would we need that? It's a trophy car, and it's a pretty nice one at that. :editIf there was a trophy for getting the P12 Diamond, I would be more stricter on getting the challenges for Burnout Paradise in the first place./edit. (((JagDog the Bounty Hunter 01:31, 2 July 2009 (UTC)) JagDog the Bounty Hunter 13:18, 6 July 2009 (UTC)) JagDog the Bounty Hunter 02:54, 10 July 2009 (UTC)) -- 01:21, 14 July 2009 (UTC) ::The Diamonds should sparkle <_< [[User:Spoil-t|'Spoil']][[User talk:Spoil-t|'-t''']]